The present disclosure relates to an open-close body driving device such as a power window device or a sunroof device installed in a vehicle.
In the prior art, a vehicle includes an open-close body driving device capable of moving an open-close body in response to an remote operation performed by a mobile device even at a location distant from the vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-104665).
When the open-close body is moved by a remote operation, the operator may not be able to check the condition around the vehicle. Thus, when the open-close body is moved by a remote operation, the risk of interfering with an object (object entrapment during closing movement or object jamming during opening movement) may be higher than when the open-close body is moved by a normal operation (operation performed with an operating switch installed in the vehicle).